


Why Shindou Has Blonde Bangs

by stillskies



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akari tells Touya stories of Hikaru from childhood. Hikaru wants to die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Shindou Has Blonde Bangs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaineddove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaineddove/gifts).



> Originally posted 03-06-2007

“Did you know,” Akari starts, and Hikaru barely manages to not smack his head against the table, “that Hikaru used to steal my dolls when we were younger? He would cut their hair because his mom wouldn’t let him grow his out.”

Touya is smirking at him, he knows. He doesn’t dare look up, doesn’t want to see his rival’s impossibly green eyes shining with laughter. It’s not fair, he thinks, staring resolutely at the bowl of ramen Akari so graciously bought him after cornering him on the street on the way to the Go salon.

“Really?” Touya’s polite voice responds, and Hikaru hears the edge of laughter that surrounds the word.

“Yup!” Akari enthuses beside him. Her elbow nudges him in the side none-too-gently, and she hisses, “You’re being rude, Hikaru!”

Hikaru looks up and glares. “Touya doesn’t want to hear your stupid stories, Akari,” he retorts.

“I don’t mind, Fujisaki-san,” Touya’s voice cuts in smoothly. “Please continue.”

“Touya!” Hikaru cries. “Look! There’s a Go salon across the street. Let’s go there and play a game.” He stands up and reaches across the table to pull on Touya’s hand.

Touya, however, pulls his hand away. “You are being rude, Shindou,” he says, and Hikaru stares at him with wide eyes. “Fujisaki-san was nice enough to treat us to lunch, so sit down and eat.”

“You don’t even like ramen!” Hikaru accuses, reclaiming his seat next to a smirking Akari. He mouths, I’ll get you for this, and she just bats her eyelashes in reply.

“Anyway,” she continues, “after I stopped letting him play with my dolls, he decided to dye his hair.” Akari rolls her eyes as Hikaru slurps his ramen. Loudly. “Mitsuko-san caught him after he already put the bleach on his bangs and made him keep it that way so that he’d learn his lesson. Hikaru thought it looked cool, so he kept doing it.”

Touya smirks at him. “How old were you, Shindou?” he asks.

Hikaru glares and Akari smiles sweetly. “He was seven,” she answers and Hikaru pokes his chopsticks into Akari’s food. She takes her own chopsticks and expertly defends her food while continuing her conversation with Touya. Hikaru frowns.

“Seven?” Touya says incredulously. “No wonder you make such stupid moves,” he says, almost as an afterthought, but Hikaru has been around him long enough to know that it’s a pointed jab. “The bleach killed you’re brain cells before you even knew what they were.”

Akari laughs. “No,” she defends, and Hikaru looks up. “He killed them when he was three and tried to break a cement block with his head. He thought he was a ninja.”

Touya laughs and Hikaru stands. “I’m going to the Go salon,” he announces, glaring at the two occupants of the table. He leaves the ramen shop with Akari’s tinkling laughter on his heels.


End file.
